1. Technical Field
The present technique relates to the field of data processing. More particularly, it relates to a technique for performing memory built-in self-test (MBIST).
2. Technical Background
It is known to provide data processing systems with a self-testing mechanism for testing a memory provided within the apparatus, so that when the memory circuits have been fabricated then the apparatus may conduct a self-test or a series of self-tests to determine whether there are any defects present that mean the circuit should be rejected. Such a technique is typically referred to as a memory built-in self-test (MBIST). As well as performing MBIST at the time of fabrication of the data processing apparatus, MBIST can also be performed later on when the integrated circuit is deployed in the field and is performing its designed function (which may be referred to as “online” MBIST, “live” MBIST or “in-field” MBIST). However, existing online MBIST techniques severely impact the regular functioning of the processing circuitry. The present technique seeks to address this problem.